A Broken Angel
by j3nny
Summary: After Hinatas lose at the chunin preliminaries to Neji, her father disowns her, luckily Kurenai was the one to pick up and mend a broken Hinata in her time of need. pairing kakashi/Kurenai LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**A Broken Angel**

Ok this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic ever so I would like to see some constructed criticism to help with my future chapters and other fanfics.

Summary: after Hinatas lose at the chunin preliminaries to Neji, her father disowns her, luckily Kurenai was the one to pick up and mend a broken Hinata in her time of need. Unfortunately Hiashi is not happy that Kurenai is here new guardian and is making it hard for both of them.

Rating might go up if I get a lemon in with Kurenai and Asuma or maybe Kakashi which do you think?

Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto and sadly I never will.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a cloudy afternoon in Konoha. Kurenai sat by Hinata as she lay asleep in her hospital bed. It had been one week since the chunin exam preliminaries, in which Hinata had lost her match to her cousin Neji.

Hinata still had a little difficulty breathing but the medics said she would be just fine if she took it easy and got plenty of rest for the next few weeks and they might be able to release her in a week or so to rest at home.

Kurenai couldn't help but feel this was partly her fault, "I should have never let her fight Neji", she thought to herself, "but then again, if she hadn't she would have never stood up for herself like that, I had never seen such a look of determination and fierceness in her eyes before".

"I'm so proud of you Hinata-chan", Kurenai said aloud, and kissed her on the forehead. At that moment Hinatas father, Hyuuga Hiashi entered the room, Kurenai looked back at him with a frown.

"It's been a week since Hinata has been in the hospital, it really took you this long to come and see her"? Kurenai asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes it has", said Hiashi with the same tone and frown Kurenai had given him. "Well I wanted to talk with her about something important but I guess I will have to wait until

She is released from the hospital, well then I best be going if she is not awake". And with that Hiashi exited the room.

Kurenai and Hiashi always had tension between them; after all they were an item a few years back when Hinata was little, but things didn't end up well between them, they ended up having a huge fight and never spoke to each other until Kurenai became Hinatas sensei, which Hiashi was not very happy about at the time but Kurenai was very happy about this, after all she had taken care of Hinata when her and Hiashi were dating although Hinata was a little too young to remember this.

I can't stand that man; Kurenai thought to herself, I wonder what he wanted to talk to Hinata about, well whatever it is it can't be good, not after what I heard about the branch family laughing behind the main branches back because Neji, a branch family member was able to defeat the clan's heir. Kurenai sat in her train of thought for a few minutes until a nurse came in to check on Hinata and told Kurenai visiting hours were over.

Kurenai thought it would be best to speak to the Hokage about the situation, so she started to make her way to his office. Kurenai got there and knocked on the door and entered. "Good afternoon Hokage-sama, I came to speak to you about Hinata".

The Hokage gestured for her to take a seat and she continued. "I'm worried that Hinatas father is going to banish her as the clan's heir and abandon her, I have been worried for quite some time but because of her lose to her cousin in the chunin exams it has become a growing concern for me".

"Yes I understand your concern; if you like you can sign some documents so that if this shall happen you will automatically become Hinatas guardian". And with that Kurenai signed the documents, thanked the Hokage and went home feeling a little better about the situation, but knew if things did turn out this way it would not be easy for Hinata and she was sure Hiashi wouldn't be pleased with her if she became Hinatas guardian.

* * *

So people how do you like my first fanfic so far? I hope its ok for now, ill update a.s.a.p.!

Please rate and review, thx!


	2. memories and ramen

**A Broken Angel**

Ok the first chapter was a little short sorry about that, I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it, well anyways thanks for the reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Memories and Ramen**

It was the late afternoon and it had been one week which meant Hinata would be aloud out of the hospital as long as she took it easy and didn't over do it. Hinata felt kind of sad thou, she new her father would not be pleased with her because of her lose to her cousin Neji, she started to worry and think about all the things he would say to her or maybe not say to her, instead he would always have that same look of disappointment he had on his face when he looked at her. She still couldn't help but feel like a failure and new that she would never be able to live up to her fathers expectations. Tears started to stream down her face, she didn't want to cry, she new that it was a sign of weakness, she was a shinobi after all; but sometimes there are times when you just cant hold it in anymore and this was one of those times.

The door opened and in came a smiling Yuuhi Kurenai carrying a clean change of hinatas clothes. Kurenai noticed that Hinata had tears running down her face so she quickly walked over to Hinata put the clothes aside, sat on her bed and gave here a hug and told her that everything would be alright. Hinata started to sob quietly in her sensei's arms.

Hinata new that Kurenai and her team would always be there for her; they were the people most precious to her, the people that would always believe in her no matter what. She started to remember a mission a while back. The first time she realized that these people were the most precious to her.

FLASHBACK

It was her team's first c rank mission. They had to deliver a message to a noble in rock country, unfortunately the whether was horrible, it was raining and windy and very muddy. Hinata was so tired she collapsed in the mud. Kiba ran to help Hinata up, "Hinata are you alright"? Kiba asked with a worried tone while he attempted to grab Hinatas arm until Kurenai grabbed his arm away from her. "Sensei what are you doing? She needs help". Kurenai sighed; she new he wasn't going to like what was coming next. "Listen Kiba, we can't keep babying Hinata all the time, she needs to learn how to stand on her own two feet". With that Kurenai walked over to Hinata. "Hinata get up", Hinata just groaned and then started to sob a little. "Hinata listen to me, you need to understand that Shino, Kiba and I aren't always going to be around to pick you up off the ground, you need to learn how to do it on you own, now get up". Kurenai tried to keep a stern voice but it hurt to see Hinata just lying there, but she new it was for the best.

Hinata tried to pick herself up, she got on her hands and knees, her arms were wobbling and there were tears running down her face. Hinata tried to get on her feet but halfway up she collapsed into her sensei's arms. Kurenai sighed, she new it was going to take a lot of hard work and encouragement for Hinata to truly learn how to pick herself up.

Hinata awoke in a bed with Kurenai sitting next to her. "Um… sen... sei, I'm sorry for not being able to get up, I'm s…sorry that I'm a f…failure". Hinata looked down she didn't want to have to see the same look of disappointment on her sensei as her father would normally give her in a situation like this. "Hinata look at me", Hinata looked up at her sensei, and was surprised to see not a look of disappointment on her face but a small smile on it. "Listen Hinata you're not a failure, I believe in you and so do your team mates, please don't ever forget that; and as for you not getting up, I guess we will have to wait till next time, don't worry in time you will learn how to get up and stand on your own two feet but in the meantime you need to rest". Hinata was shocked, no one had ever spoken to her like that before, a tear ran down her cheek, she wasn't crying because she was sad, she was crying because now she new that some one really did care about her and truly believed in her and didn't see her as a failure. Her sensei hugged her and Hinata drifted off to sleep.

END FLASHBACK

Kurenai hated seeing Hinata like this, she looked just like an angel except a broken angel that she wanted to mend; she just wished she could make all her pain go away, but she knew it wasn't going to be that easy and knew the worst was yet to come. After a few minutes of comforting Hinata, Kurenai was asked to wait outside while Hinata had her last checkup.

Hinata had her last checkup and got dressed and after met Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Akumaru out in the corridor of the hospital. Kiba came running up to her with Akumaru on his head and gave her a big hug, "glad to see you looking so well Hinata", Kiba said while Akumaru barked, while Shino her gave her a nod, Hinata was trying to choke out a thank you to all of them but found she couldn't because Kiba was hugging her so tightly and she began to blush a bit.

"Ok that's enough Kiba, your going to squeeze her to death soon, anyway lets all get something to eat and then ill take you home to get some rest Hinata".

They all nodded in agreement and made their way out of the hospital to Ichiraku's ramen. Upon them entering the shop they saw Naruto eating a bowl of ramen with a stack of five empty bowls sitting in front of him. They all sat down with Kiba and Kurenai on ether side of him and Hinata and Shino next to Kurenai.

When Naruto noticed them he bellowed out with a mouthful of ramen, "OH, HEY KURENAI SENSEI, SHINO, KIBA, AND HINATA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL ALREADY, HOW ARE YOU FEELING"!? "Oh u…um I'm alright N…Naruto thanks for asking" Hinata said with a blush on her face. Kurenai noticed the blush and gave a small smirk; she was well aware about her crush on Naruto and hoped that someday she would get the courage to finally be able to tell him about her feelings.

All of them sat and talked and ate ramen until the sun was starting to set. "Hinata I think its about time I took you home to get some rest, the sooner you get all healed up the better". With that they said their goodbyes and Kurenai and Hinata headed towards the Hyuuga compound. Hinata looked down she couldn't bare the thought of facing her father at the moment. Kurenai looked over to Hinata, "Hinata everything is going to be alright and you know if you ever need anything you can always turn to me or Shino and Kiba, you know they love you just like a little sister". "Th…thank you sensei but ill be fine", Hinata said and put a small fake smile on. Kurenai knew it was a fake smile but she didn't want to push the subject any further.

When they reached the gates of the Hyuuga compound they said there goodbyes and Kurenai told Hinata that she would visit her soon. Hinata entered the gates and started for her room when she ran into Neji. "Ah Hinata you are out of the hospital, lord Hiashi said he had something important to talk to you about but he was called on a mission so he wont be back for a few days or so". "Ok, Th…thank you for telling me N…Neji". And with that Hinata bolted to her room and closed the door, feeling grateful to Kami that her father was called on a mission so she wouldn't have to face him yet. Hinata lay on her bed in her train of thought for a few minutes before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

Well how do you like my new chapter? Please rate and review! I'll update A.S.A.P. 


	3. Caught In the Act

**A Broken Angel**

Ok people heres the next chapter, LEMON WARNING. The pairing a chose was Kurenai and Kakashi, I think they look better together more then Kurenai and Asuma.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it's more based around Kurenai and Kakashi, the next chapter will be when Hiashi is back from his mission and confronts Hinata. This was just a little fun and naughtiness that I wanted to put in. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapte****r 3: Caught In the Act**

Three days had past, it was the late afternoon. Hinatas father was due back from his mission tomorrow. Hinata lay in her bed thinking, she was starting to get nervous about what her important talk with her father would be about. She was starting to think that maybe he might abandon her, but he would never do something like that to his own daughter… would he?

There was a knock at the door and Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, "come in". One of the maids opened the door and told her that Kiba and Shino were here to see her, "oh please send them in".

Shino walked in with Kiba who was followed by Akumaru. Akumaru jumped on Hinatas bed and lay in her lap happily barking. Kiba was holding three different bunches of flowers and a handful of cards. "Hello Hinata, I'm happy to see you looking a lot better", "oh Th…thank you Shino, I feel a lot better resting in my own bed now". "Well Hinata looks like there are a lot of people who wish you well", Kiba said as he handed her the three bunches of flowers and all the cards. "Oh well Th…that's nice of everyone, but they shouldn't worry about me." "Well of course everyone was worried about you; you gave us all quite a scare".

"Well anyway we better be heading off, we better get training ourselves, right Shino and Akumaru"? Shino nodded in agreement and Akumaru barked. "Wait you mean Kurenai sensei isn't training you today"? "No she isn't, she said she had something to do, she has been rather busy lately maybe she has a new boyfriend or something". "N…new boyfriend"? "Yeah didn't you hear, Asuma and Kurenai broke up about a month ago, well actually I don't know if they were officially an item but everyone knew they had the hots for each other and were secretly going out, normally they would always be seen together and when anybody asked them about their relationship they would always try and blow it of; I wonder who her new boyfriend could be, oh well better get going we will visit you later on". They all said there goodbyes and left the room.

I wonder what Kurenai sensei is up to, it's definitely not like her to skip training, maybe she does have a boyfriend; no it can't be, her nickname is "the ice queen" after all. Hinata looked at the bunches of flowers sitting on her bedside table, one was from Ino, another from Shino and Kiba and another from Naruto, Hinata started blushing a deep red, why would Naruto send me flowers? That was really nice of him she thought to herself, Hinata looked at the cards; there was a card from each team of the rookie nine and there sensei's. Hinata smiled, she had never realised just how many friends she had made.

Hinata got out of bed went to her bathroom and took a long warm bath. Maybe I should go and see Kurenai sensei she said she would come and visit me but she hasn't yet. The past few days Hinata hadn't felt very well but today she was feeling a bit better so she decided she would go for a walk and see if her sensei was home so she could have some company, she didn't want to be alone, well not today anyway she needed to keep her mind off of her father and she knew Kurenai sensei could help keep her mind off of him.

Hinata left the Hyuuga compound quietly, she new that if she ran into one of the maids they would make her go back to bed. As soon as she was out she made her way towards Kurenai's apartment. Hinata got to Kurenai's apartment building and walked up the stairs, as soon as she got to the door she heard a loud thump from inside, Hinata knocked on the door and there was no reply, she was starting to get worried so she got Kurenai's spare key from under a pot plant and made her way in, she heard movement in the bedroom and instinctively activated her byakugan.

She looked in the direction of Kurenai's bedroom and was in total shock when she saw Kurenai in her black bra and panties, leaning back against a wall and being embraced by a half naked man who was in his white boxers, and that man was none other then the copy ninja Kakashi. They were passionately kissing and both were fighting for dominance when Kakashi rubbed his member up against Kurenai which made her give a loud moan in pleasure.

Upon seeing such a sight and hearing those kinds of noises coming from her sensei, Hinata started to blush a deep crimson red, she felt like fainting but knew if she did they would know she was there and she didn't know who would be more embarrassed so she quickly ran out and shut the door behind her, put the key away and bolted down the stairs and started to make her way to the park to clear her head to try and forget what she had just seen… and heard.

Meanwhile back in the apartment:

"Kurenai did you hear something, I think I heard something"," no I didn't, now hurry up and take me over the dam bed, its been almost two weeks since iv had you Kakashi, so hurry up and take me now"! With that Kakashi carried Kurenai to the bed and dropped her in the middle of it. Kakashi crawled on top of her and passionately kissed her. Kakashi knew that she hated it when he teased her but he just couldn't help it, it was just so much fun.

Kakashi broke from the kiss and started to nibble on her earlobe while his hands rested on her hips. Kurenai knew what he was doing, he was going to tease her until he made her beg for him. She didn't want to so she decided to turn the tables. With all the strength she had she flipped Kakashi and they had swapped positions so that now she was straddling his hips, this made Kakashi get exited and it started to show, he could feel his excitement start to build and there was a big bulge in his boxers now. Kurenai could feel his excitement brushing up against her thigh, so she decided to tease him a bit.

Kurenai started to suck on the bottom of Kakashi's lip while she played with his hair, Kakashi tried to kiss Kurenai but she pulled away with a smirk on her face, now this is going to be fun, she thought to herself, she was going to make the great copy ninja beg for her. This excited her and she could feel herself getting wet between her legs but knew she would have to wait if she wanted to get even with Kakashi.

Kurenai lowered herself a bit and started to place hot wet kisses on Kakashi's ear and made her way down a little to his neck while her hands roamed over his gorgeous well built chest. She made her way down again and stoped at his abdomen and started to kiss and lick all over it, while she was doing this her chest was leaning onto the ever growing bulge that was about to bust in Kakashi's boxers, she wanted to play around a bit more so she lowered her chest more so that now the bulge was in between her cleavage, which was hugging it tightly. This was absolute torture for Kakashi, he wished that Kurenai would just suck him off already, he wished he could just pull his boxers off and shove his member in her mouth, but he knew that if he would just be patient for a little longer it would all be worth it.

Kakashi started to moan at the new pressure that was hugging his member, he was getting so close to release now, until Kurenai stopped kissing his abdomen and sat up. Kurenai moved all the way down with her face just an inch away from Kakashi's huge bulge, she wanted to see what kind of reactions she could get from him. She slowly removed his boxers and threw them onto the floor, she went down again and stopped just an inch from his member, Kurenai looked over to Kakashi who was waiting in anticipation.

Kurenai loved the look on Kakashi's face and decided to tease him just a little bit more. Kurenai started to blow on his member, this made shivers run down Kakashi's spine and his hips uncontrollably bucked almost instantly. Kurenai moved her head back before his member touched her lips. She sat up and smiled at Kakashi.

Kakashi just couldn't take it anymore there was only one last resort, something that he had never done before, no one had ever set him off the edge before like this, his only chance for release was to beg her. "Kurenai please, you can't just do this to me and leave me like this".

Kurenai had a smirk on her face, she had never heard Kakashi beg before, this turned her on more than anything else, she decided since she had finally gotten what she wanted form Kakashi, that she would stop teasing him and pay him back for his patients.

Kurenai went back down and grabbed his member with one hand and gave it a slow and agonizing lick from tip to base while with the other hand she kneaded his balls. After a few more slow licks she kissed the head of his member and then engulfed as much as she could which was about half. She sucked it and started a bobbing motion with her head, Kakashi started to moan and thrust his hips in sync with her bobbing motion. After a few more bobs of her head and she could taste a bit of Kakashi's cum mixed in with her saliva so she decided to try and fit more of him into her mouth. After a few more sucks, Kakashi burst into Kurenai's mouth. She sat up and swallowed it all up in a few quick gulps and then licked her lips afterwards.

Kurenai moved back up over Kakashi and kissed him, Kakashi could taste himself all around Kurenai's mouth, this exited him and he wanted to repay Kurenai. Kurenai was taken by surprise when Kakashi had flipped then back over, so now Kakashi was back on top straddling Kurenai's hips with his member pressing up upon her womanhood which was still covered by her panties which made her give a small moan. Kakashi removed Kurenai's bra and threw it on the floor. He held one breast in his hand and started to massage it and with the other breast he started to kiss and suck on her now hardened nipple. After a while of doing this he switched it around so he was sucking on her other nipple. Kurenai was so wet now, she hated to wait but knew that soon enough he would give her what she wanted. Kakashi went lower and stopped at her navel and dipped his hot wet tongue into her navel which made Kurenai shiver.

Kakashi moved a bit lower so he was between Kurenai's legs, he started to kiss her panties, which yet again made Kurenai shiver and buck her hips to get more contact with Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi loved the reaction he was getting from her, He grabbed the top of Kurenai's panties with his teeth a started to slowly remove them. Once they were completely off he held her panties in his hands and moved them up to his face and sniffed in her essence, he found that it was like a drug, he wanted more, he needed more! Kurenai was so exited now; she spread her legs open so that Kakashi now had a full view of her wet and throbbing womanhood.

Kakashi threw her panties aside and moved down and gave Kurenai's clit a flick with his tongue which made her hips buck again, he gave her a few more flicks and licks around her clit and outer lips until he thrust his tongue as far as he could inside of Kurenai. Kurenai wrapped her legs around Kakashi's neck to pull him closer to her while Kurenai's heavy pants had turned into shrieks and moans of absolute pure pleasure. Kakashi started to rapidly lick inside of Kurenai's nice hot wet entrance, he knew that she was close to release now so he decided to lick even faster now. A few seconds later and Kurenai's essence burst into Kakashi's mouth, Kakashi licked all around Kurenai's inner and outer lips to make sure he didn't miss any of her essence while Kurenai moaned. "OH KAKASHI"!

Kurenai let her legs unwrap form around Kakashi's neck and Kakashi moved up and positioned himself over Kurenai and gave her a kiss which was flavoured with her essence all in his mouth. The head of his member was just touching Kurenai's throbbing womanhood when he asked if she was ready, Kurenai nodded and Kakashi slowly entered her. Once he was all the way in he waited for Kurenai to adjust and then pulled out all most all the way and thrust back into her slowly and kept doing it at the same pace. Kurenai was getting a little impatient at how slow Kakashi was going so she wrapped her legs around Kakashi's waist, "go faster Kakashi, I want this to be better then our first time two weeks ago, go as fast and hard as you want". Kurenai said while panting a bit.

Kakashi was happy that she had said this, he didn't like going slow it was agenizing for him, he only did it to make Kurenai more comfortable but now that he had her permission he could go as hard and fast as he wanted now which put a smile on his face. He started to pick up the pace and thrust harder now. Which made their breathing become fast pants now and every now and then Kurenai would let out a cute little moan.

As the movements became faster and harder, they began to breathe harder and sweat began to cover their bodies. They began to produce more noises also, Kurenai's small moans had now grown loader and now she was reacting to every thrust that Kakashi made and Kurenai's nails were starting to dig into Kakashi's back, Kakashi had also started to make small groaning noises. Kakashi knew that they that both of them were close to release so he moved faster and thrust even harder. Kurenai was the first to release and she moaned out in pure pleasure. "OH KAMI! OH KAKASHI! OH DON'T STOP"! With a few more hard thrusts shortly after Kakashi had his release and his seed spilled into Kurenai as they both moaned out in pure and uncontrollable pleasure.

They lay there for a few minutes until Kurenai unlatched her legs from around Kakashi's waist and he pulled out of her and they both lay next to each other wrapped in each others arms. "Kakashi I don't know why I ever wasted my time with Asuma when I should have spent it with you", "well its ok, because your with me now, I love you Kurenai". "I love you too Kakashi". They gave each other a passionate kiss and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile:

Hinata was sitting on a bench in a park trying to clear her head of all her thoughts when a familiar face came by, it was Asuma. "Oh hey Hinata do you know if Kurenai is home? I just wanted to stop by and see how she was; I have not spoken to her in a while".

Hinata's eyes widened, she could not let Asuma find out about her sensei and Kakashi and what they were up to at the moment. Hinata began to sweat a little, normally she would never tell a lie to someone, but she had to in this situation or else a lot trouble was sure to happen between the three jounin. "U…u…ummm, Kurenai s…sensei isn't home a…at the moment…". " Oh really, well that's too bad, I guess ill have to catch up with her later, okay bye then". Asuma walked off and waved back at Hinata.

Wow that was so close! She thought to herself, I could only imagine what Asuma sensei would do if he saw what Kurenai sensei and Kakashi sensei were doing. Hinata didn't really know much about sex only what they had been taught about it at the academy, and when she had her little "girl talk' with kurenai sensei but she had never first handedly witnessed it. She started to blush a deep red again when she remembered what she had seen and heard earlier on today.

She decided to make her way home because it was getting dark, she got home and went straight to bed, she lay there thinking about what happened earlier, until she remembered why she originally had wanted to see her sensei. A felling of dread came over her; she was still definitely not ready to face her father yet, she didn't think that she would ever be ready. A few tears started to stream down her face and she lay there thinking for a while until she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well here it is, it doesn't have anything to do with the main plot of the story, but adding a lemon was fun…wasn't it? LOL well anyways I don't know when ill update because summer holidays are over and I start school tomorrow. Well ill try update a.s.a.p.!


End file.
